Once a Support, Always a Support
by Dee2810
Summary: After a close call with death, a Wing Diver captain realized there's more than meet the eyes to her Air Raider subordinate and things went up to the level where she didn't expect would happen in her line of career after that. Lime. Air Raider x Wing Diver


**Ok, so this is my second one-shot in Fanfiction. Internet reviews aside, me and my friends found the EDF 2025 to be a decent game, particularly in the Yolo segment (It's hard to maintain a cool composure and be strategic when you have the privilege of having 4 different classes and over 500 weapons at your utmost disposal. Oh, and don't forget about the infinite ammo part :D) Sure, the game is terribly lacking in terms of plotline and fps but I suppose that's what drives me into writing this story.**

 **Anyhow, I got nothing else to say so enjoy.**

 **Once a Support, Always a Support**

Kyoto was one of the major metropolitan cities in Japan, famed for its various culture and traditions that rivaled the city of Tokyo. As densely populated as it was meant to be, the city was oddly devoid of any activities at the moment. No vehicles moving about, no sound pollutions lingering about, there weren't even any civilians roaming the place.

The silence was abruptly shattered when the sound of faint engine whirring came from the skies above and a group of winged figures emerged gliding between skyscrapers, leaving trails of fluorescent lavender glitters as they do so. The group maintained their gliding altitude before landing on one of the same-leveled buildings.

Judging from their slender figure, the group of figures were obviously females and were clad in a sleek grey armor suit consisting of a mirror visored helmet that were emitting excess lavender energy like a pair of pigtails, a chest plate that provided a generous view of their voluptuous cleavages, a pair of gauntlets and gloves that were tipped with sharp claws and a pair of rollerblade-like boots over a self-integrating black thermal suit. Bizarre outfits aside, they were also equipped with a flight tech that granted them their gliding capabilities as seen before.

Pressing a hidden panel on her headphones, the female in the front spoke, "Headquarters, this is the captain of the 48th squadron speaking; we've arrived at our destination."

There was momentary static before a response came by. "Copy captain, we received you." A gruff voice replied back. "Your mission there is to eradicate any giant insects that are hidden among the city. The civilians have been fully evacuated earlier hand so do not hesitate to create any additional damages. Understood?"

"Loud and clear." Just like any other missions we've done so far. She added the last part to herself before facing her group.

While majority of her Wing Divers followed the standard protocols of equipping a rapid fire weapon such as a Rapier as the primary and a heavy weapon such as a Plasma Launcher as the secondary, a few bold ones decided to go tactical and used other weapons such as the mid-ranged Laser Chainsaw and LAZR. Either way, she didn't care what her fellow teammates used so as long as they played a part in clearing out any potential threats.

"Alright team; this is a Search and Destroy mission. Just like all we've done in the past! Group Alpha you head North, group Bravo you head South, group Charlie you head West and group Delta, you head to the East. When you're all done, rendezvous back to the Central Business District. Leave no insects alive! Am I clear?"

"Yes ma'am!" They all saluted in unison.

"Let's go!"

Flaring their respective flight techs, the squadron split themselves up and flew off to their designated positions, leaving the appointed captain rooted on her spot. After making sure her own Ixion and Plasma Launcher were fully charged, the captain departed as well. "Let's do this."

After gliding for several minutes, she arrived at the Central Bussiness District of Kyoto where majority of the shopping complexes were situated. Landing in the middle of the shopping district, the captain flipped open her reflective visor gaze and gazed at her surroundings. Back then, it was heavily crowded with civilians and tourists, now the place was completely barren of any living presences; a particular trait that no global city should ever have. It almost looked like a ghost town.

As she weaved through the area, the Wing Diver found herself unconsciously recalling the past when she was still a high school student. She could still remember the numerous times where she and her classmates would visit this place, either window shopping, filling themselves with the different sorts of cuisines available or simply doing nothing but enjoy each other's company. Heck, if the Ravagers and giant insects didn't invaded, she'd probably be still hanging around with them right now instead of being a leader to one of the Wing Diver squadrons in the EDF forces.

The captain shook her head to remove such thoughts, there was no point in reminiscing the past now. What past has passed and there was nothing she could do to undo it. The best she can do was to do the world a favor by exterminating those wretched bugs.

Speaking of bugs, the Wing Diver agilely strafed to the side when a huge shadow loomed over her comparatively small figure before a giant spider landed on her last spot. The spider wasn't the only one there as several more joined in the fray. Some took position on ground while the rest attached themselves to the buildings perpendicularly as well as the rooftops. Before she even knew it, she was cornered by giant spiders with no means of escape.

"Finally, I was wondering when you guys would appear." Pulling on its engine cord, the Wing Diver let out a malicious grin when her Chainsaw roared to life and began rumbling uncontrollably within her grasp, as if to reflect its owner's impatience. "Let's exterminate some bugs."

Contrary to what any civilians thought, the Wing Diver managed to single-handedly eradicate each and every one of the spiders. A few had tried to fled when they realized what they caught themselves into but soon faced the same fate as their brethrens under the merciless wrath of the Laser Chainsaw. By the time she was done, the business district was heavily littered with spider pieces and bug slime. She herself was coated with the disgusting green gunk all over her slender body but she heeded no attention to it. It wasn't the first time she was caught in such a mess and it definitely wasn't going to be her last either.

After wiping the last remaining stain off her primary weapon, she reached for her comm. link, "Command, this is Wing Diver Seventy-Five; I've cleared out the threats in the CBD area." As she contacted the base, she was unaware that a particular shadowed figure was looking at her from behind.

"Great work, Wing Diver Seventy-Five, you may head to the rendezvous point for extraction. An extraction helicopter is on its way now. ETA 5 mikes."

"Copy,"

Breaking her contact with the headquarters, the Wing Diver prepared herself for one last flight.

At least, that's what supposed to happen.

She wasn't sure how or why but the second she got off the ground, the Wing Diver found the world around her spinning like crazy when something latched onto her body and jerked her back onto the solid ground once more in a heap. It was so sudden that she had accidentally dropped her Laser Chainsaw.

"What the—there's still more of them!?" She cried out in disbelief upon seeing the newly-profound web strings that were tangled over her body.

Following the trail of webs, she soon discovered that the webs originated from a giant insect that she and her fellow teammates were all too familiar with.

"A Retarius!?" But how was that possible, she had cleared the place a while ago. How did she not see it coming!?

Surveying her surroundings one more, Wing Diver Seventy-Five's eye sight fell on a particular clothing store right behind the Retarius whose front had been completely demolished as if by some unannounced wrecking ball, revealing its hollow insides that were as dark as night; a perfect hiding spot.

"Son of a—it was hiding inside one of the buildings!"

Realizing the potential danger she was caught in, the Wing Diver doubled her effort in freeing herself. Unfortunately, some of the webs were caught inside her flight tech, effectively rendering it useless. Her rollerbladed boots weren't making any good either aside than leaving screeching marks on the ground and prolonging her demise. Meanwhile, the Retarius continued to pull her closer, eager on making her as its next dinner.

With her Laser Chainsaw lying out of her reach, the unlucky Wing Diver had no means of defending herself minus the Plasma Launcher that was attached to her lower back and even if she were to use it, firing the heavy weapon this close would mostly kill her as well. She doubted she could call her teammates for backup in time either since they were too far away from his locations.

"Abigail, get out of there!" The headquarters commanded in distress.

"I-I'm trying!" She said in the midst of her struggle.

Unfortunately, whatever effort she did in an attempt to free herself died down when she realized just how close she truly was to the Retarius now. In her past, the captain had confronted the black-and-yellow themed spiders on various missions but this was the first time she actually got up close with one. To say that the Retarius was scary was a complete understatement, it was downright terrifying! The way it stared at him with its round beady eyes, its furry head and how its fangs would chatter as it slowly pulled her to her very demise.

'Is this it?' She thought to herself as she slowly got closer to the Retarius' gaping mouth. 'Is this where she was going to die?'

Suddenly, just when she was merely meters away from its mouth, the spider stiffened and stopped moving, something that put the Wing Diver at edge. What's wrong? Why did it stopped?

She got her answer when a pair of blue mechanical arms suddenly appeared from behind the black-and-yellow striped spider, grabbing it by its elongated fangs before roughly pulling it to the back. Doing so had actually snapped the web that bonded her with the Retarius and she fell to the ground with an audible thud.

As it turned out, the arms actually belonged to a custom variant of the BMV, which stands for Battle Mech Vegalta. While standard EDF issued BMVs were usually equipped with heavy artillery cannons for maximum offensive efficiency, this particular machinery was equipped with only a heavy machine gun on the right and a homing missile launcher on the left for more mobility.

She watched in amazement as the custom BMV easily hauled the now-struggling Retarius over its head before vividly ripping it apart by its thorax and causing more insect slime to be splattered across the area. This includes the Wing Diver as well – making it look like she had just got out of a bathtub full of them – though she was too relieved to be alive to even care of such matter. She broke out of her stupor however when the cockpit of the suit opened with a hydraulic hiss and its occupants emerged out of it.

"Sorry, I'm late."

…

…

…

…

…

"KANPAI!" Several feminine voices cried in unison followed by the echoing clinks of beer glasses clashing together.

Several days later, the 48th squadron was having a party to celebrate their mission's success in their barracks. Contrary to what people believe, the EDF's barracks were almost similar to dormitories worth several levels rather than a military building. Various types of food and alcohol drinks were sprawled across the main table as the girls enjoyed the party like it was their last.

If a male were to be present there, they would've thought the place was heaven. No longer clad in their full-body armor, the females of Wing Diver sported the typical military clothing consisting of a black spandex tank top that hugged their curves perfectly and provided a good view of their cleavages accompanied by a black and grey camouflage pants whose ends were tucked within their hefty combat boots.

"Ah, that hits the spot real good!" One of them exclaimed with wide wolfish grin after she greedily gulped down the content of her glass in a single shot. The girl has spiky scarlet hair that reflected her wild behavior followed by a pair of golden feral orbs as eyes. "I always love drinking beer after work."

"Careful Sixty-One, that's the eleventh glass you had already." Another one remarked. Contrast to the first one, this Wing Diver sported fine long raven black hair that were tied into a side ponytail and a pair of warmth-inducing chocolate brown irises that were hidden behind a pair of rectangular reading glasses. "Anymore and you'd collapse like always."

Said Wing Diver only stuck her tongue out. "Screw you Twenty-Four, I had to deal with three Retarius Spiders alone while you guys handle the normal Black Ants." She argued as she clicked open a new can of beer and refilled her cup. "I'd say I deserve this."

The girl code numbered Twenty-Four could only sigh. "Fine, but don't come crying to me if you wake up with an intense migraine tomorrow morning."

Whether if Wing Diver Sixty-One heard her warning or not, she didn't show it. She was about to swallow down the beer when she saw something. "Yo Boss, what's wrong? Why aren't you drinking yours'?"

The question was directed to another female who was sitting on a chair that was perpendicular to hers'. She was dressed like everyone else minus a red cloth that was wrapped around her thigh, a simple indication that she was the captain of the squadron. She possessed neck-length silver hair with a huge lock of hair obscuring the left side of her face and a pair of emerald green calculative eyes. Unlike other members within the barrack, she was the only person that showed no hint of excitement or joy for the party. She hadn't even touched her first glass of beer either.

"I lost my appetite." The female nicknamed 'Boss' coolly replied. "Besides, someone had to make sure all of you behave properly tonight."

"Oh c'mon Abigail, we're not that bad." Sixty-One nudged, using her captain's real name.

"Mmmhmm, you'll have to excuse me if I have a hard time to believe that."

Ever since the past incident which involved several drunken Rangers and a million dollar worth of Gigantus tank, the administration members of the Earth Defense Force had issued a compulsory rule of having at least one sober person to act as watch for the entire squadron whenever a party began. Dealing with a regular drunkard was one thing; dealing with a drunken Earth Defense Force's infantry soldier who was taught the different methods of killing huge insects and other alien life forms was on an entirely different level. She easily can vouch for that.

"Fine, it's your lost anyway."

As she looked around to make sure everything was fine, the leader of the 48th noticed something was amiss. "Where's Ten?"

"Beats me, though I do remember hearing him said that he'll be at the bunker tonight."

She quirked an eyebrow at that. "Again?"

"Just let him be, captain. It's not like we can force him or anything. Besides, it's his fault for missing out the good stuffs here." She responded, purposely jiggling her ample chest for everyone to see. The rest of the girls giggled at the innuendo joke, everyone but the leader at least.

The she-captain sighed and ran her fingers through her silver locks. "I know but still…" A moment of silence passed by before she suddenly rose from her seat. "I'm going to find him."

Rather than stopping their leader, her fellow troops simply waved her off since this wasn't the first case the so-called 'Ten' person had done such thing. Besides, it's not every day the EDF forces were able to enjoy a break like this.

"Whatever you said, Boss." One of them responded back as she headed for the balcony.

…

Contrary to what it was supposed to be, Ten was a male Air Raider, the first of his kind to be assigned into an All-Wing Diver squadron just recently, her squadron – the 48th – to be exact. The first time they heard about this information, her squad was downright disagreeing at the prospect of bringing a regular infantry soldier into their duty roster, saying that they don't need an Air Raider slowing them down…but any doubts made was immediately shot down when he went into action.

Using his ability to call-in airstrikes and other means of support, the veteran members of squad 48 had lost count the number of times the new recruit had saved their butts, particularly when they were running low on battery or when they have to travel a long distance away or when they were dealing with Retarius spiders. In a few months time after his reassignment, he became the Wing Diver 48th squad's main asset. A very impressive feat if she must say so herself considering how disadvantageous his particular class was in terms of close combat.

At first glance, he looked like a typical Air Raider soldier, clad in the signature thick dirty-green protective gears consisting of a helmet integrated with a blast visor, a light armor vest that provided a decent means of defense without affecting his mobility and a hefty radio-integrated backpack used for calling various supports. A good portion of her squad thought he was a mid-aged gruff war veteran of some sort. Apparently, exterior looks can be deceiving.

Jabbing a few keys on the console, the captain opened the shutter doors and stepped into the bunker. Just like what it meant to be, the bunker is the place where her squadron stored most of their toys safely. This also included the weapons they used as well as the flight tech the Wing Divers were well known for. The compound also acted as a R&D facility, which explained why there were so many half-built parts lying all over the place. Hygiene was never her squadron's forte to begin with, even if the female gender were thought to be neat and tidy.

Going deeper into the bunker, she arrived at a particular section whose lights were still on and living. There, she caught sight of the very mech suit that saved her life in their last mission. The only difference now was that it's under R&R mode with refueling tubes jutting out and several clamp vices to keep it stationary.

The Wing Diver stared at the piece of technology – it's not every day you get to see a BMV in and out of action – and it probably would've stayed that way until a male emerged from behind the machinery with a phone in hand. He had messy blonde hair that was kept together by a headband and a pair of cerulean blue eyes that reflected his British race. Just like the rest of her squads, he too was clad in a black tank top that showed off his muscular body structure and a pair of baggy camo pants that was tucked inside a pair of black combat boots.

"…Yes yes, I'm fine." He reported in a British accent, too occupied with the call to notice her. "Yes, I'm sure…No, I don't need any more vitamins, the infirmary already given me enough of those things."

Smiling amusingly, she crossed her arms and decided to wait for him to finish. Fortunately, she didn't have to wait long as the said person glanced behind his back, apparently having sense her presence. He flashed a quick smile, prompting her to return it back with her own, before going back to the call.

"Hey, I'll call you back later. My Captain's here." He muttered. "Alright, love you too, bye."

"Your mom called again?" She inquired with an amused smirk once he dropped the call.

Rather than being embarrassed like any other people at the prospect of being a Momma's boy, Ten simply shrugged as he pocketed his phone away. "You know how she is; she wants me to call every time I do and finished my mission. Otherwise she's gonna force her way here and demand the answers herself like a Red Ant going on a rampage."

"It's not nice to make fun of your own mother." She scolded in a half joking, half serious manner.

Ten simply quirked an eyebrow. "Who said I was joking?" A moment of silence permeated throughout the atmosphere before the two shared a laugh. "In any case, aren't you supposed to be at the party with everyone else?"

"I could ask you the same question." She stated as she cross her arms across her ample chest. "Why aren't you enjoying at the party?"

The Air Raider looked apologetic at that. "Sorry captain but you know I don't like parties." He stated. "Plus, I need to a few repairs on this thing over here." He explained all the while jerking a thumb to the dormant mech suit behind him.

"Is it bad?"

He nonchalantly shrugged at that. "Nothing serious. Just some blown capacitors and a few short circuit wires, that's all." He replied back, picking up a drill and tending to one of the armor plating. "Rosabelle may not look like it but she can take quite a beating."

"Rosabelle? You named your BMV Rosabelle?"

"Yes. In fact, every Air Raider who had a BMV does it."

"Why?"

"To show the BMVs just how much we truly appreciate them," Seeing the puzzled look on her face, he continued. "The BMVs aren't just mech suits; they're an extension of our souls. They allow us to become what we are now. It's like a mantra to us Air Raiders, to say the least. "

"I…still don't get it. Sorry."

He laughed at that and it made butterflies flutter within her stomach. "It's fine. I don't expect you to." Having done with what remaining Rosabelle's repairs he had, the blonde slotted the plating back into place and returned his attention to his leader. It was only by then did he realize just how uncomfortable she looked. "Anything else I can help you with?"

She got flustered by that. Shifting her weight between her feet, she took a few moments to recollect herself before speaking. "Well, I…I wanted to thank you for saving me back there." She spoke rather shyly. "If you hadn't arrived in time, I'd probably be turned into Retarius food."

Perplexed, the Air Raider chuckled. "Captain, there's no need for you to thank me. It's something that had to be done. In fact, that's the least I could do."

Boss gave him an 'Are-you-kidding-me?' look. "Dimitri." She began, using his real name to emphasize her seriousness. "You killed more Retarius than me and any of my troops combined, you regenerated back our energy supply when we needed them the most and your defense buffs had given us the opportunity to make a final stand against the Queen Ant in our last mission. If it weren't for you, I…the 48th squad probably wouldn't exist by now because of those goddamn spiders." She pointed out sternly. "Hell, if my rank was high enough, I would've given you a medal of honor for your service."

"I appreciate that but I doubt I'll have any use for that medal or anything." He said before looking into the starry night skies. Something she imitated out of pure instinct. "I'm content as long as I get to play a part in saving Earth from the Ravagers. Things like medals and ranks are irrelevant to me."

Abigail smiled; she could tell his words were sincere. Then again, since when did he ever not do such thing? Her smile faltered though when she saw the frown marring his face. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh it's nothing. It's just that…" He began hesitantly. "What if we failed our duty? I mean, you've seen how the huge insects were slowly becoming stronger by evolving as time goes along. What if all this effort we've done so far was just a pointless struggle to prolong our demise, demise that we can never avoid?"

Being a squad leader and all, she had developed a sensitive emotion for her team's morale state. The moment she saw his downed expression, her hand instantly shot out and latched on his own firmly, surprising the latter greatly.

"We won't. Not now, not ever." She declared firmly. "Just because those aliens have powered themselves up over the past few years, doesn't necessarily mean we're not prepared for it. Remember, we're the EDF, the only existing military group that has enough firepower to kill them all, if we don't stop them then who else would?"

"I…You're right. I guess I was just over thinking things." He finally said, his doubts melted upon hearing his captain's words. "Sorry."

The she-captain shook her head and smiled. "It's fine. You're my subordinate, it's only natural for me make sure you're alright."

A moment of silence lingered. Looking down, her face turned a deep shade of red when she realized what she had done. The best solution she could've done was to simply let her hand go but half of her mind was too occupied with how warm and reassuring his firm grasp was. On the other hand, Dimitri too was encountering the same issue as he relished the softness of her comparatively petite hand, something he didn't expect from the battle-hardened Wing Diver squad leader.

Not that he was complaining or anything.

A strong warm and fuzzy feeling went through the two stared off each other's eyes, finally realizing how attractive they were up close.

In a normal military force, it was forbidden for a leader to be in an intimate relationship with his/her subordinates as it would cause several complications among the ranks. Fortunately the Earth Defense Force was more lenient with their rules and regulations compared to any other armed forces around the globe.

She wasn't sure what happened. At first, they were just simply looking into one another's eyes. Cerulean blue orbs staring into amber ones. The next thing the she-captain knew, Dimitri had wrapped his arms around her slender waist and pulled her closer while her arms snaked over his broad shoulders and around his neck. Her mind instantaneously melted and butterflies fluttered within her stomach when he did the initiative and gently pressed his lips against her. Something she wasn't expecting at all from the usually reserved and modest Air Raider.

Her excitement escalated further when he licked her lower lip through the kiss, a silent request for entrance. She complied and parted her lips and immediately found herself moaning in absolute delight when his tongue went into her mouth and wrestled with her's tongue. Desiring more action, the she-captain deepened the kiss by grabbing a handful of his sun-kissed locks and brought his face closer. Whether or not Dimitri was disturbed of this course of action, he didn't show it.

"Mmmmph~~" The captain yelped into the kiss when his hands that were previously around her waist slowly trailed forward and gave her butt cheeks a firm squeeze. Well someone was feeling frisky tonight.

Fortunately for him, the Wing Diver wasn't too far off either when she broke off the kiss and pushed him to the work table. A few of the tools got knocked off and clattered to the floor but neither of the two paid any attention to that when he got onto the table with her on top. Just because she's the female, doesn't mean she have to be submissive one. In fact…

Reaching for the hem of her tanktop, the Wing Diver did something that the Air Raider would remember forever. She took it off, revealing the strapless black lace bra that was hidden behind it.

She tried her best to the stifle her giggle when she saw the blank look on his face. With an age of 34, the Wing Diver was far too old to play the role of the damsel in distress. Add the fact that she was no longer innocent to begin with made it all the better.

"Like what you see?" She sensually teased before leaning close to his ear to whisper something. "My turn now."

…

Half an hour after their unannounced love making were made, the two found themselves lying on a worn out couch nearby, their half-naked bodies still pressed against each other with the Wing Diver on top.

"Well, that was certainly uncalled for" She remarked, her cheeks still partially flushed from all the adrenaline. "Here I wondered when you'd finally make your move."

The Air Raider's chest rumbled when he laughed.

"Well, I hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long then." A pause. "So…we're official now?"

Abigail pretended to put on a thoughtful look at that before nodding. "However, let me just clarify something important here." She said as she gently pushed him away. "We may be in a relationship now but I'm still your commanding officer and you're still under my command. So don't think you'll be getting any special service within the squad or anything. Am I clear?"

Dimitri was a bit dumbfounded by this but soon smirked before straightening himself and doing a firm salute. "Yes ma'am, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good," She said before pressing a hand on his firm pectoral and look at him straight in the eye. "Ready for round two?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Inching towards one another once more, the two prepared themselves for said second round. And it probably would've happened had it weren't for her phone beeping to life inside her still-intact pants.

Blowing a strand of silver hair away from her face in brief annoyance, the captain took it out and flipped it open, "What?" She inquired, trying not to sound rude at the prospect of being disturbed.

"Hey captain, are you still at the bunker now?" The uncertain voice of Wing Diver Twnety-Four came.

"Yes I am, what's wrong?" She questioned suspiciously, not liking the hesitance in her words.

Before she could give a proper answer, another female voice came blaring through the speaker in her stead.

"YEAH, STRIP FOR US BABY!" Wing Diver Sixty-One's shouted.

The she-captain groaned while Dimitri's face went a decent shade of red upon the exclamation, she only left her squad for less than hour– an hour for God's sake— and they were already making a chaotic ruckus back there!

"Hold your position. I'm on my way now." She swiftly ordered before dropping the call.

"Sixty-One?" He asked simply.

"Sixty-One." She answered back.

"Let's get back to the party and make sure nothing is damaged. The last thing I need to hear about is how my squad decided to play Laser Tag with a bunch of Rapiers while being stark naked."

Dimitri shivered at the mental image. "Right behind you."

 **Don't forget to review and tell me what your thoughts on this story are. It's greatly appreciated.**


End file.
